1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic voltage measurement apparatus for measuring a voltage of a sample to be measured.
2. Related Background Art
As a measurement device for detecting the operative state of a sample to be measured (target measurement object) such as an integrated circuit, voltage measurement apparatuses which have electro-optic conversion probes (E-O probes) consisting of an electro-optic material having an electro-optic effect and do not adversely affect the operation of the integrated circuit, e.g., do not cause an electrical short circuit during measurement have received a great deal of attention. As such conventional voltage measurement apparatuses having E-O probes, there are apparatuses using a pulse light beam having a short pulse width as a probe light beam.